Heureuse Saint Va-t-en-d'là!
by nathdawn
Summary: Saint-Valentin, un jour spécial pour les amoureux... et encore plus si Holmes est dans les parages... Holmes et Watson, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Le titre vient d'un excellent jeu de mot de ma soeur hier qui m'a inspiré ce texte.**

**Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous les amoureux, et à tous mes amis. L'amour, c'est aussi certaines amitiés, Holmes et Watson ne diraient pas le contraire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Heureuse Saint Va-t-en-d'là !**

Il y a des dates qui marquent la vie d'un couple: celle de la première rencontre, du premier baiser, de la première fois où l'on fait l'amour, le premier réveil dans un même lit... toutes ces premières fois qui font des souvenirs le plus souvent heureux, des images, des odeurs, des mots murmurés...

Ce matin-là était un de ces jours pour Watson et Holmes. Un 14 févriers, ils en avaient connus des tas mais celui-ci était particulier. Dix ans sans que ce jour n'ait aucun intérêt, trois ans où il n'était qu'un jour douloureux comme un autre mais cette fois, c'était le premier depuis qu'ils étaient passés d'amis inconditionnels à amants décadents.

Le médecin, habillé pour se rendre à son cabinet médical, alla rejoindre Holmes dans leur salle commune. Ce dernier était attablé devant le journal, sa pipe fumante au coin de la bouche. Son instinct de docteur lui criait que c'était bien tôt pour s'adonner à cette substance nocive mais son odeur le rassérénait toujours, un peu comme les souvenirs enfouis des délicieuses fragrances de la confiture de fraise de sa mère. Des traces olfactives imprimées qui ne s'effacent jamais.

Il servit le thé et s'assit en face de son compagnon, une routine bien agréable quand le détective n'était pas occupé à une enquête ou une expérience qui risquait de faire sauter toute la maison. Non, ce matin, il était très calme. C'était étrange et presque inquiétant.

« Alors Holmes, les nouvelles sont intéressantes?

- Si vous parlez d'une enquête qui pourrait s'avérer prometteuse, rien! À croire que les criminels sont trop frileux pour sortir en hiver. »

Watson n'avait pas à s'interroger plus longtemps, l'ennui guettait le détective et c'était pire que tout. Il fallait trouver un moyen de captiver son attention. Et bien que le souvenir de Noël fut des plus pénibles, son cerveau fit un lien à la limite du douteux. Noël... Il avait été réveillé en pleine nuit par de la fumée qui avait failli l'asphyxier, tout ça pour trouver Holmes en train de faire brûler le sapin décoré au milieu du salon. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'explication du logicien devant son exclamation outrée.

« Je calcule en ce moment combien de temps il faut pour qu'une malheureuse bougie allumée sur ce bout de bois mort, le fasse brûler tout entier et commence à ravager l'intérieur. Regardez, le tapis se consume lentement, pas de flammes. »

Le médecin s'était précipité pour éteindre le début d'incendie, l'avait invectivé, avait tempêté jusqu'à que le logicien l'interrompe.

« Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas fêter ces fadaises protocolaires et puériles.

- C'était MON sapin! Moi, j'aime Noël!

- Je sais Watson, je sais. »

Et ce disant, il lui avait tapoté le bras avec une pointe de pitié compatissante dans le regard comme s'il lui avait dit qu'à quarante ans, il croyait encore au Père Noël. Le médecin avait soupiré puis s'était démené seul pour évacuer le carnage, Holmes ayant choisi d'aller enfin se coucher.

Donc Watson se souvenait avec effroi de leur premier Noël en tant que couple qui ne s'était pas mieux passé que les autres. Les traditions glissaient sur son amant sans qu'il n'en ait cure. Mais peut-être que cette fois...

« Holmes, vous savez quel jour on est?

- Jeudi, je crois?

- Tout à fait. Et la date?

- Aucune idée.

- Elle est écrite sur le journal que vous tenez dans les mains! »

Holmes le replia en toute mauvaise foi.

« Ah, certes. Donc nous sommes le 14 février 1895.

- Et?

- Et... le lendemain du 13 et la veille du 15, sans doute. »

Le médecin soupira.

« C'est le jour de la Saint Valentin. La fête des amoureux. »

Cette fois, Holmes ne fit plus semblant et éclata de rire.

« Ciel! Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il faut que je vous achète des fleurs ou des chocolats?

- Eh bien, je n'irai pas jusque là.

- Tant mieux! Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir des végétaux qui vont pourrir en moins d'une semaine et laisser une eau croupissante pleine de germes? Et pour les chocolats, il nous en reste de Noël.

- Ceux que je vous ai offerts? Ce sont des denrées périssables. Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas mangés?

- Ils sont... égarés... quelque part, ici ou là...

- Dans ce foutoir, ça ne m'étonne pas! Non, je ne veux pas de cadeau mais nous pourrions prévoir quelque chose tous les deux.

- Soit. Je m'occuperai alors de votre joli corps.

- Holmes, je ne vois pas en quoi ça marquerait ce jour particulier.

- Je prendrai des vitamines et beaucoup de café et je le ferai alors plusieurs fois. Ce serait assez marquant pour vous?

- Je me demande parfois pourquoi je vous parle encore! Bonne journée, mon travail m'attend! »

Watson s'était éclipsé brusquement, très en colère et un peu déçu. Holmes n'avait pas les attentions d'un amant traditionnel... et ces deux mots, en parlant de lui étaient aussi inconcevables que mal placés. Non, ils étaient deux hommes, déjà une énormité en soi et traditionnel... inutile d'épiloguer. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses propres pensées. Non, nulle convention dans les bras de ce bougre de détective et c'était peut-être aussi bien comme ça. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer, un peu...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson consultait à son cabinet, les rhumes, refroidissements et virus en tous genres qui ne manquaient pas en cette saison et il fut fort occupé. Pourtant dès qu'il avait une minute de libre, il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son amant. Après tout, s'il devait montrer l'exemple... et le faire culpabiliser par la même occasion, c'était un coup à jouer.

Mais que pouvait-il offrir à Holmes, gage de son affection et sans qu'il se moque de lui? Un cadeau simple, sans trop en faire. Cruel dilemme que voilà! Il tergiversait lorsqu'il reçut un télégramme.

.

_Pardon pour ce matin._

_J'ai réservé ce soir au Royal à 20h._

_Toujours vôtre._

_S.H._

_._

Watson ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Il se fit même la remarque de sourire niais en avisant son reflet dans la fenêtre mais il n'en avait que faire, il était amoureux. Voir Holmes s'excuser était déjà une petite victoire, l'invitation était un triomphe. Et là, il savait exactement quel cadeau acheter.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Watson, vous vous maquillez ou quoi? Nous allons être en retard. »

Le médecin roula des yeux et rejoignit son amant impatient. Et il le trouva divinement beau dans son habit de soirée, sa cravate Lavallière, sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant, ses cheveux presque disciplinés.

« Sherlock, vous êtes très élégant.

- Et vous John, si désirable que je n'ai qu'une envie, vous arracher tout ça. »

Watson eut un petit rire face au sourire taquin du détective.

« Allons dîner d'abord. Mais permettez-moi de vous offrir ça avant. »

Et il sortit de derrière son dos une écharpe de soie blanche qu'il passa derrière la nuque de son amant. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

« Merci, c'est superbe. Mais j'en suis pour payer le repas maintenant.

- J'y compte bien. En route. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le fiacre les avait déposés devant le restaurant qui faisait salle comble, des couples en majorité venus fêter l'événement. On les conduisit à leur table, placée en plein milieu. Watson fut un instant étonné, Holmes n'aimait pas se retrouver cerné, trop de stimulations pour son esprit qui analysait tout en une fraction de seconde et l'épuisait autant que ça le lassait. Des vies insipides qu'il lisait rien qu'à un bouton décousu ou une montre usée. Pourtant, il semblait parfaitement à son aise en prenant place.

« Il y a du monde ce soir, déclara le médecin.

- En effet, ça fait marcher le commerce toutes ces futilités.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas venir, il ne fallait pas vous forcer.

- Si c'est pour vous, je ne me force jamais. »

La déception que le docteur avait ressentie pendant une seconde s'envola aussitôt. Il y avait moins de bruit que d'habitude, pas de grandes tablées bruyantes, de gosses hurlant leur ennui et leurs caprices, non, juste des amis ou des couples qui discutaient à voix basse, les yeux dans les yeux. Parfois, deux mains se frôlaient, les visages se rapprochaient à peine, les têtes se penchaient galamment... tous ces gestes qu'eux deux ne pourraient jamais avoir en société. Alors ils restaient droits sur leur chaises, conservant toujours une distance respectueuse, une retenue dans leurs gestes et leurs regards, leurs sourires.

Et ce soir-là, ils devisaient sereinement de tout et de rien, leurs voix masculines portant un peu plus que les autres.

« Tiens Watson, j'ai rencontré le nouveau médecin légiste du Yard.

- Ah, vraiment? Comment est-il?

- C'est un imbécile. Il lui faut une heure pour voir ce que vous remarqueriez en dix minutes. Et moi en moins d'une. »

Watson avait été flatté par le compliment, aussitôt douché par le manque d'humilité du détective mais bon, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Mais tout de même...

« Et vous l'avez rencontré aujourd'hui?

- Oui, il me fallait des cadavres. Et cet olibrius ne voulait pas me laisser m'en approcher.

- Je le comprends. Mais que vouliez-vous en faire?

- Je voulais y installer des insectes et par là, voir si l'on pouvait dater la décomposition d'un mort par les larves.

- Holmes, nous sommes à table!

- Oui, et les larves aussi. C'est bien parce qu'elles mangent le cadavre que des œufs sont fécondés puis éclosent... encore pire qu'un bordel sur un port pour les marins en goguette! »

Leurs voisins de tables venaient de les fusiller du regard car bien-sûr, au fur et à mesure que le détective se passionnait pour le sujet, sa voix s'élevait un peu plus et le médecin rapetissait sur sa chaise comme s'il avait voulu disparaître sous la nappe.

« Holmes, moins fort.

- Je ne décris que la vie. Tenez, ces steaks de viande rouge à côté, il y a bien des chances que déjà, des mouches aient pondu dedans. »

Cette fois, ce fut l'homme assis le plus près du détective qui intervint.

« Monsieur, vous gâchez notre repas à ma femme et moi! »

Holmes lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Moi? Non Monsieur, c'est vous qui gâchez ce repas. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, vous regardez votre montre toutes les cinq minutes et derrière votre oreille, une mince trace de rouge à lèvre. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire Madame, que ce n'est pas la même couleur que le vôtre. Je suppose que votre mari va prétexter un rendez-vous d'affaire ou à son club et rejoindre sa maîtresse qui s'impatiente.

- Monsieur! Je ne vous per... »

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, sa femme venait de lui jeter son verre de vin à la figure et partait à grands pas, son mari sur les talons et toute l'assemblée les suivant du regard dans un brouhaha confus.

Watson se contenta de lancer un regard désapprobateur auquel Holmes haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Il était content de son effet, évidemment, sans jamais se soucier des règles de vie en société. Mais bon, l'homme trompait sa femme et ce n'était guère plus reluisant.

Un serveur en profita pour débarrasser prestement la table et un nouveau couple vint s'installer.

« Oh non, pas vous! »

Le nouvel arrivé venait de s'adresser à Holmes.

« Tiens, Ferguson, nous étions justement en train de parler de vous. Je vous présente le Docteur Watson. Et voici le médecin légiste dont je viens de vous parler. »

Watson sourit et tendit la main à son confrère. Ainsi tout s'expliquait. Les coïncidences n'existent pas et le détective s'était arrangé pour se retrouver à côté du nouvel imbécile. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ferguson était grand, le visage anguleux, sans âge et était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui souriait timidement. Pas d'alliance ni bague de fiançailles, ils en étaient donc au début de leur relation. Elle se prénommait Rose Stewart.

Holmes souriait, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon et il se tourna vers son amant.

« Watson, vous ne connaissez pas la dernière? J'ai surpris ce cher docteur en train de faire des suppositions amorales sur nous. »

Watson se sentit pâlir pendant que l'autre s'empourprait.

« Messieurs, ce n'était qu'une blague, vous savez ce que c'est, dans un poste de police...

- Non, nous ne savons pas. Nous serions suspectés de fornication.

- Mon dieu! »

Watson avait pensé ces mêmes mots alors que la jeune Rose les prononçait à haute voix, sa bouche contre sa serviette. Holmes lui sourit.

« Désolé Mademoiselle, je ne fais que répéter les mots prononcés. Mais il est plus facile de salir la réputation de deux amis de longue date, associés dans la lutte contre le crime, d'ailleurs assis en ces lieux au milieu des couples soit disant amoureux... Nous prêtons à confusion? Pourquoi? Sous prétexte que nous soyons deux célibataires, nous ne pourrions dîner dans ce restaurant, ce soir? Bien sûr que non. Mais il est plus commode de détourner l'attention qu'on ne veut sur soi et ne pas assumer ses propres travers. »

Il avait élevé la voix, faisant bénéficier de sa diatribe à toute l'assemblée, faisant taire immédiatement ceux qui avaient pu avoir ce genre de pensées en les voyant dîner ici en ce jour si spécial. Certains regards et messes basses ne trompaient pas.

« Monsieur Holmes...

- Suffit! Vous étiez chirurgien, je l'ai déduit à votre matériel. Alors comment en êtes-vous arrivé à devenir légiste? Vos mains tremblent, je sais reconnaître l'état de manque. Vous êtes alcoolique. Et divorcé depuis peu, on voit encore la trace de l'alliance sur votre doigt. Les articulations de vos mains sont gonflées par endroits, celles qui servent à donner des coups, vous êtes violent. Vous la battiez sans doute? »

Cette fois, l'homme se leva et attrapa Holmes par le col mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son poing que le détective lui assénait le sien sur son foie engorgé. Il s'écroula dans un fracas de vaisselle brisée et de cris.

« Venez Watson, je n'ai plus très faim. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Watson ne savait pas s'il devait être plus atterré par les manigances du détectives ou alors par les révélations de ce soir. Il était évident que les gens jasaient, eux inséparables. Et ils risquaient la prison pour ça, juste parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Cette fête des amoureux avait viré au fiasco mais il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à mieux. Holmes était aussi exaltant qu'horripilant, il le savait, néanmoins ce soir, il le regrettait.

À peine rentrés, le médecin était allé dans la salle de bain où il se déshabilla. Il était encore en pantalon en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage quand Holmes entra.

« Ce serait trop vous demander un peu d'intimité? »

Le détective se glissa derrière lui et le regarda à travers leur reflet dans le miroir.

« Vous m'en voulez John?

- J'espérais mieux de cette soirée. J'espérais la passer avec vous, pas avec vos magouilles.

- Je sais. Mais... je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal ou nous séparer. Et je n'ai pas besoin de jour spécial pour vous aimer. »

Cette fois, Watson lui sourit puis ferma les yeux quand il sentit la bouche chaude et humide courir sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Des mains glissèrent sur ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets et en quelques gestes, ils étaient attachés avec l'écharpe de soie.

« Ce cadeau, je voulais vous en faire profiter aussi. »

Et il avait ce sourire canaille que Watson adorait. Il le poussa vers la porte fermée, lui fit lever les bras et les ferra au porte manteau fixé au battant. Watson haletait déjà, son front contre le bois, son pantalon bien trop serré et Holmes était lent, il embrassait chaque parcelle de son dos, de ses flancs, remontait jusqu'à ses mains puis refaisait le chemin en arrière. Il se détacha soudainement de lui, percevant des sons de vêtements froissés.

« Sherlock... », soupira le supplicié qui s'impatientait alors qu'il ne voyait pratiquement rien de ce que son amant lui faisait. Diablement excitant!

Il sentit alors la peau nue et brûlante de Holmes se coller à lui. Cependant, ce dernier continua ses caresses, ses paumes passant sur son torse, faisant durer le plaisir puis dégrafa enfin le pantalon, le fit glisser avec le sous-vêtement, et l'en débarrassa, toujours lentement, prenant son temps, se sustentant du spectacle offert à sa vue.

« Que vous êtes beau, John. Je ne m'en lasse pas. »

Non, il n'éprouvait jamais ce fardeau qu'était l'ennui auprès de lui. Et il caressait, embrassait, descendait, toujours plus bas.

Il lui ordonna l'ordre implicite d'une simple pression sur ses cuisses pour qu'il écarte les jambes et Watson tressaillit quand il sentit la pointe de langue jouer avec son intimité et en forcer l'entrée. Les sensations étaient douces et électriques. Le temps s'étirait, son épaule commençait à protester et pourtant, la situation était si excitante qu'il gémissait son plaisir sans se soucier de rien d'autre.

Puis la bouche remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se cambra pour sentir l'érection de son amant contre ses fesses et le provoquer. Mais Holmes aussi avait atteint les limites de sa patience et il le pénétra, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri rauque.

Et les coups de hanches se substituèrent les uns aux autres, tantôt lents, tantôt violents tandis que Holmes caressait son sexe tendu d'une main ferme et adroite. Il passa la main sur sa joue, lui faisant tourner la tête dans une position douloureuse et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, chacun avalant les gémissements de l'autre.

L'extase les surprit dans une contraction des corps, un frémissement et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, tentant de retrouver un second souffle, encore tremblants l'un contre l'autre. Puis Holmes défit les liens avec douceur.

« Allons nous coucher. »

Nus sous les draps froids, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prennent après un dernier ''je vous aime'', murmuré au creux de l'oreille, mots rares entre eux et donc précieux.

Il y a des dates qui marquent la vie d'un couple puis il y a tous ces autres jours, emplis de joies et de peines, mais à deux, ils semblent plus savoureux, bien plus qu'une date sur un calendrier...

**FIN**

* * *

**Bonne fête, bonnes fics et à tantôt.**

**Et une review serait un beau cadeau, non?  
**


End file.
